The Mugle
Muggolith 24:5-24:15 5And as He spoke His Word, it would start raining, but instead of water Mugs would fall down from the sky, 6Mugs, covering the sky, and they would touch the soil, and as it was raining, the non believers would be trampled, being crushed by His might, 7and the Anti Mug would fall, 8and He would finish what He started,9 and Dr. O would be sent into the depths of Hell,10 and all Mugmen would be sent into Heavmug, 11and Mugs would be everywhere, 12and everyone would bask in Their glory. Amug. 1. Mugghew 24:29-31:29 "Immediately after the distress of those days " 'the sun will be darkened, and the moon will not give its light, darkened by the Mug in the; the cups will fall from the sky, and the heavenly plates will be shaken.' 30 "At that time the sign of the Mug of Man will appear in the sky, and all the nations of the earth will mourn. They will see the Mug of Man coming on the clouds of the sky, with power and great glory. 31 And he will send his angels with a loud trumpet call, and they will gather his elect from the four cups, from one end of the heavens to the other. 2. Mugghew 24:36-37:36 No one knows about that day or hour, not even the angels in heaven, nor the Son, but only the Mugman. 37 As it was in the days of Noah, so it will be at the coming of the Mug of Man. 3. 2 Petemug 3:1-18:1 Dear friends, this is now my second letter to you. I have written both of them as reminders to stimulate you to wholesome thinking. 2 I want you to recall the words spoken in the past by the holy prophets and the command given by our Mug and Saviour through your apostles. 3 First of all, you must understand that in the last days scoffers will come, scoffing and following their own evil desires. People shall abandon their believe in Him and His Mugmen. 4 They will say, "Where is this 'cupping' he promised? Ever since our fathers died, everything goes on as it has since the beginning of creation." 5 But they deliberately forget that long ago by Muggy's word the heavens existed and the earth was formed out of mugs and by mugs. 6 By these mugs also the world of that time was deluged and destroyed. 7 By the same word the present heavens and earth are reserved for fire, being kept for the day of judgment and destruction of ungodly men. 8 But do not forget this one thing, dear friends: With the Mugman a day is like a thousand years, and a thousand years are like a day. 9 The Mugman is not slow in keeping his promise, as some understand slowness. He is patient with you, not wanting anyone to perish, but everyone to come to repentance. 10 But the day of the Mugman will come like a Dr. O. The heavens will disappear with a roar; the elements will be destroyed by fire, and the earth and everything in it will be laid bare. 11 Since everything will be destroyed in this way, what kind of people ought you to be? You ought to live cuply and mugly lives 12 as you look forward to the day of Muggy and speed its coming. That day will bring about the destruction of the heavens by fire, and the elements will melt in the heat. 13 But in keeping with his promise we are looking forward to a new heaven and a new earth, the home of righteousness. 14 So then, dear friends, since you are looking forward to this, make every effort to be found spotless, blameless and at peace with him. 15 Bear in mind that our Mugman's patience means salvation, just as our dear brother Paul also wrote you with the wisdom that God gave him. 16 He writes the same way in all his letters, speaking in them of these matters. His letters contain some things that are hard to understand, which ignorant and unstable people distort, as they do the other Mugtures, to their own destruction. 17 Therefore, dear friends, since you already know this, be on your guard so that you may not be carried away by the error of lawless men and fall from your secure position. 18 But grow in the grace and knowledge of our Mugman and Saviour Muggy. To him be glory both now and forever! Amen. 4. 1 Thessalonimug 5:1-9:1 Now, mugmen, about times and dates we do not need to write to you, 2 for you know very well that the day of the Mugman will come like a Dr. O in the night. 3 While people are saying, "Peace and safety," destruction will come on them suddenly, as labor pains on a pregnant woman, and they will not escape. 4 But you, brothers, are not in darkness so that this day should surprise you like a Dr. O. 5 You are all sons of the mug and sons of the cup. We do not belong to the night or to the Dr. Oness. 6 So then, let us not be like others, who are asleep, but let us be alert and self-controlled. 7 For those who sleep, sleep at night, and those who get drunk, get drunk at night, and dishonour mugs, dishonour mugs at night. 8 But since we belong to the mug, let us be self-controlled, putting on faith and love as a breastplate, and the hope of salvation as a helmet. 9 For Muggy did not appoint us to suffer wrath but to receive salvation through our Mugman Muggy. 5. Mugghew 24:14:And this gospel of the mugdom will be preached in the whole world as a testimony to all nations, and then the end will come. 6. Matthew 24:23-25:23 At that time if anyone says to you, 'Look, here is the Muggy!' or, 'There he is!' do not believe it. 24 For false Muggies and false mugmen will appear and perform great signs and mugracles to deceive even the elect—if that were possible. 25 See, I have told you ahead of time. 7. Mugghew 24:21-22:21 For then there will be great distress, unequaled from the beginning of the world until now—and never to be equaled again. 22 If those days had not been cut short, no one would survive, but for the sake of the elect those days will be shortened. 8. Mugke 21:23-24:23 How dreadful it will be in those days for pregnant women and nursing muggers! There will be great distress in the land and wrath against this people. 24 They will fall by the sword and will be taken as prisoners to all the nations. Mugusalem will be trampled on by the Dr. Otiles until the times of the Dr. Otiles are fulfilled. 9. Mugohn 3:16:For Muggy so loved the world that he gave his one and only Mug, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.